


Radio Stardust

by FlyingSquirrely



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingSquirrely/pseuds/FlyingSquirrely
Summary: Space and the radio.
Kudos: 3





	Radio Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> I was recently inspired to go through some of my old college notebooks recent and found part of a poem I wrote while bored in lecture. I scribbled down a quick ending and decided to post it, since both past me and present me have a weakness for space imagery. As usual, I lost the plot one stanza in and five years of distance didn't help, but here it is!

The guttering sunset fades, extinguished  
and the evening star falls into the sea  
'neath the moon's growing light  
in silent night  
it crackles, the dusty radio

The muted waves cast out from nebulae  
From ouroboros resonance of stars  
The effervescent glow  
of gas let go  
echoes, sighing through the radio

Gamma bursts of intergalactic news  
the bulletins of novae and black holes  
The local pulsar blink  
a neutron link  
The void, sending on the radio

The redshift of galaxies so distant  
We ever forget: we are not alone  
Were it not for static  
sound chromatic  
it reminds, over the radio


End file.
